Guutto Kibishiinami
"May our paths cross again." Guutto Kibishiinami is a member of the Ongaku Gen band, and one of Zuzumaru's bodyguards. Loyal, chivalrous, and focused, he is the first bot to be an elemental host. Appearance and personality-wise, he has changed drastically from his first appearance of being a stereotypical samurai. He is notably happier now. He is Zuzumaru's bodyguard due to her saving his life 4 years ago. He lives in the same house as Niko. He previously had a contract with Kaiyou and was his host body for some time, now he has a contract with Ignis. Once dated Free. He is in true love with Chiiba and had Arashi with her. Timeline Guutto was born on May 3rd of 1994 in an extremely rural town. He lived with no siblings, a mother, and a father. His family were accomplished rice farmers and were fairly notable in their town. When Guutto was five, a host of the elemental Ignis burned his village to the ground. Guutto's entire family was killed, and Guutto survived by hiding in his house's underground water tank, holding his breath and almost drowning himself. When Guutto surfaced, he he found his entire family dead, and his whole village destroyed. While sitting by his village's river to take in what he had just suffered through, Guutto encountered Kaiyou, who promptly convinced Guutto to make a deal with him. Guutto quickly began his travels with Kaiyou, Kaiyou enjoying the company and Guutto being rather annoyed with having to host Kaiyou at all. Whilst travelling, he also began training with his sword, finding it difficult to carry and wield with his small size. He eventually came upon a farm, meeting Katabuchi Motonobu, the owner of a large berry farm. As Guutto was experienced with farming, he offered his services to water her crops properly every day in exchange for food and shelter. Guutto bonded very quickly with Katabuchi, seeing her as a sort of mother figure. However, eventually Kaiyou thought it necessary to continue their journey, and took control of Guutto's body in order to leave the farm during the night. Upon awakening, Guutto was deeply hurt by this. Progressing on his journey, Guutto came upon a large village, taking to the market in search of food and encountering Ashida Kumi. She became very impressed with his abilities, and asked if he would be willing to help her clean her kitchen some time, as she was so busy with cooking pastries to sell in the market. Guutto obliged in return for more food and shelter. He also assisted in drawing attention to Ashida's pastry stand, impressing crowds with his water bending. Though, again, Kaiyou chose to keep moving, and fled in the night. Once again, this aggravated Guutto, who demanded that Kaiyou let him get close to people. Kaiyou provided no response. Frustrated by constantly losing those close to him, Guutto began isolating himself and stayed by the water at most times, practicing his ability and taunting Kaiyou with the closeness of the freedom of the ocean out of spite. This built extreme tension between the two. Eventually Hanari Misako, a local fisherman's young daughter, began to sit with Guutto during the day while he practiced to pay him company. She was astounded by his abilities, and asked if he could help her father get more fish in his trips. Reluctantly, Guutto accepted the task, as he required food and shelter more than ever at the time. Guutto distanced himself, promising not to get close to Hanari, and as expected by Guutto, Kaiyou eventually forced them to abandon her and move on. Guutto tried his best not to let this affect him. Guutto eventually and accidentally bonded with another his age during his travels, an individual who was also travelling at the time, Kanazane Yuhara. The two became close friends, Kanazane drawing out a more fun and social side of Guutto, and Guutto keeping Kanazane healthy on his travels with his ability to summon water. The two had a mutually beneficial relationship, and eventually, Guutto offered his services to Kanazane, who accepted. Guutto followed Kanazane on his travels, providing water for him whenever necessary. Guutto was content during this time. Then, as feared, Kaiyou abandoned Kanazane in Guutto's sleep. Guutto was livid. Refusing to maintain his body out of pure spite and hatred for Kaiyou, Guutto eventually collapsed about a mile outside of a nearby town. He was found soon after by Isoko Nemoto, who vowed to nurse him back to health. She confessed to Guutto that she very much wanted a son of her own one day, so she did not mind helping him until he felt well enough to move on. In return, he provided her with defense, as her part of town was typically not safe. However, still enraged at Kaiyou, Guutto took it upon himself to leave Isoko before he could be forced to. This left Isoko devastated. Whilst travelling from this, Guutto and Kaiyou talked quite a bit, Kaiyou eventually managing to calm Guutto's anger and leave them with a co-dependent but neutral relationship. Guutto was now willing to seek shelter. However, before he could do such a thing, Guutto and Kaiyou were kidnapped abruptly and forced into the Tezuka trade, where Hirokichi Tezuka promptly adopted Guutto as a slave. During this time, Guutto was forced to perform cleaning services, cooking services, sexual services, entertainment services, and was abused both physically and verbally. The constant berating eventually sent Kaiyou over the edge, causing him to destroy most of the mansion in a fit of rage to escape, which ended in success. After this, it was extremely difficult for Guutto and Kaiyou to find food or shelter, and walking became risky in their weakened states, which led to eventual collapse. Guutto was soon found on the verge of death by Zuzumaru Yozora, who took him in out of worry and nursed him back to health. As she was without parents, she relied on Guutto for protection, whilst providing him with everything he needed to live. She also drafted him into her band out of fascination for his voice. Zuzumaru is Guutto's current master. After a year of serving Zuzumaru, she also opted to accepting Niko into the band after seeing her performing for money in town and being fascinated. As Guutto got to know Niko, the two became very close, and Guutto now considers her a very important friend. Kaiyou sees no need to leave this life in search of better conditions. Previous Masters * Motonobu Katabuchi, strawberry and raspberry farmer. Deceased at age 87. * Kumi Ashida, owner of a market stall that sells pastries. Still alive, age 63. * Misako Hanari, fisher. Still alive, age 28. * Kanazane "Squirpo" Yuhara. Pizza franchise owner. Age 29. * Isoko Nemoto. Deceased. * Hirokichi Tezuka. Child trafficker. Still alive. Songs * Trivia * First elemental host bot. * First bot to open a private channel. * His mess up word is "indefinitely." Gallery BotGuuttonew.png Guutto-san with no ponytail.png Guutto-san (Fervor).png Guutto.png guuttoandarashi.png guuttojessie.JPG Category:Bot Category:Male